Easter Eggs and Hidden Secrets
Secrets hidden in character files monika.chr Monika's character file can be renamed into monika.png, resulting in a picture of a flaming ring with a square in the center that contains black and white pixels. When this square is converted into binary, it can be translated into a Base64 string, which from there, can be decoded into this message. natsuki.chr Natsuki's character file can be renamed to natsuki.png, resulting in a image. Inverting the color on the image, flipping it vertically and mapping it onto a 3D cone will reveal an image of a woman's face when viewed from above. sayori.chr Sayori's character file can be renamed into sayori.ogg, which sounds like this. Applying a visualization to the file and applying a spectograph to the visualization will generate a QR code which when cleaned up, looks like this. Scanning this QR code takes you to a website called Project Libitina. yuri.chr Unlike the other files, Yuri's file can be opened normally (as yuri.chr). When opened it is simply a long string of Base64 text. However, when decoded in Base64, it turns into this document. Special Poems Special poem 1 This is a crudely drawn stick figure of Sayori’s hanged corpse. There is red coloring present underneath the figure’s empty eyes and on its hands. Special Poem 2 This poem is just a short sentence: “CAN YOU HEAR ME?” A short giggle sound plays when the poem is displayed. Special Poem 3 It’s a blackout poem reading “nothingisreal?” However, the image can be manipulated and text can be read underneath the black bars. The full poem reads as follows: "Irregular heartbeat. Heart palpitations. Arrhythmia. I search and search, eyes scanning everything I can find on their symptoms. What is this? Shortness of breath? Chest pain? Dizziness? No. This is all wrong. Elyssa's symptoms are nowhere near this simple. I've seen it twice now. The screams of pain. Sickeningly pale skin. Vomiting blood. There is no other explanation, other than that Renier's information was a complete and utter lie. This can't all be coincidence. It's not possible. I don't know how much of this Renier is behind. But I do know this: There is something horribly wrong with this family. And I accepted the invitation to become a part of it. I can hear Elyssa's screams through the walls now. I listen helplessly. Renier said that he would be with her shortly. Is he in her room now? Why is she screaming even louder than before?" There are no other files relating to Renier or Elyssa Special Poem 4 The black bar cannot be manipulated to find text under it, unlike in poem_special3.png,but it is likely that it obscures Yuri. Special Poem 5a and 5b Poem special5a.png 666px-Poem special5b.png This poem instructs the player to stare at a dot to reveal a special message. After ten seconds, the dot changes to the text “i love you”. Special Poem 6 This poem seems to loosely parallel Sayori, Monika, and the player’s relationship. Special Poem 7a and 7b Poem_special7a.png Poem_special7b.png This doesn't appear to be a poem, but instead a distorted image of Monika Special Poem 8 Special Poem 9 Though not confirmed, it’s speculated that Natsuki is the author of this poem. Special Poem 10 This one is also unconfirmed. though this is possibly written by Yuri Special Poem 11 The poem appears to be about a character dreaming about being drowned. Hidden character file secrets gallery Monika.png NatsukiDecode.png Natsuki.jpg Hxppy_thxughts.png